Evil Gremory
by Brown-Eyed-Fiend
Summary: Malus Gremory has been unique since birth. Being the son of Rias Gremory and Issei Hyodo he has always shown extraordinary amounts of power and has proven to be a genius at everything he does. He had always appeared apathetic, until the day he stated; "My dream is to take Hell, Heaven and Earth, and rule over them as a malevolent overlord."


I am Malus Gremory, Son of Rias Gremory the current head of the Gremory family, and Isse Hyodo the current Sekiryuutei. I have my mothers red hair and my fathers brown eyes. My family is abnormal, and that includes yours truly. You see, my father has this thing called a harem, which means that even though he is married to my mother he is still aloud to be with certain other women. My family is large and complicated, so I will talk about them when the time comes. For now I will just tell you bits and pieces of my past to give you a better idea of what kind of person I am.

**Age: one and a half months months**

I have once again destroyed my cot. I don't like my cot because I can't climb out whenever I want. So I did the thing that any baby would do. I destroyed it with magic. I am now wondering the mansion on all fours. I make hast for I know that people will be searching for me soon and they will put me back in another cot. I squeeze through a door way and find my mother reading a book. I attempt to make a hasty get away before she notices me.

"Ara? Malus, what are you doing out of your cot?" Drat! She comes over and picks me up. "Did you destroy your cot again? Mouuu. Your even more troublesome than your father." Don't take my attempt to escape as a sign of dislike for my mother. On the contrary I love her more than I do anyone else. It is just that she has this wrenched ability that makes me not want to destroy things and stay in my cot.

"You know Malus? You are very strange baby. Most babies start to laugh at your age or at least cry. But you haven't made so much as a sound throughout your whole life, then again most babies aren't destroying parts of their homes with Ruin Magic at your age." She lets out a sighs. I am not really paying attention to her as I am occupied by trying to catch her crimson hair in my small pudgy hands.

After my mother tucks me into yet another cot she fetches out a story book and begins to read it to me. within a few minutes of her reading and me beginning to drift off my father comes into the room.

"Hi Rias! Het there Malus! And how are you my son?" My mother sighs at my father as he picks me up out of my cot.

"Ise I just got him to calm down." My father smiles at her apologetically.

"Sorry, I just haven't got to see him today." He apologized. Unfortunately for my father I was now tiered and for once wished to return to my crib. So not knowing how to pass on the message I did what anyone would do. I threw a hand full of Ruin Magic at my fathers head. This caused a small explosion on my fathers head which caused some of his hair to burn and stick out in odd directions.

"Malus!" My mother scolded. But looking at my fathers hair and odd facial expression I did something that I never did before. I laughed. As I laugher I clapped my hands in a wide birth showing my approval. My mother forgot her anger and joined my father in shock.

"He's laughing."

"He is defiantly laughing."

"HEY EVERYONE! MALUS IS LAUGHING FOR THE FIRST TIME!" And with that everyone (even the maids) rushed into the room, leaving very little room for breathing. Still captivated by amusement I attempted to recreate the experience. Only now there were far more targets and much less room for them to dodge.

"Rias-sama?" one of the maids asked.

"Yes?"

"What is he planning to do with that?" She asked pointing at the Ruin Magic in my hand. I don't even give my mother and father time to panic before I being throwing handfuls in random directions where people stood. This went on for a while. After I had hit a sufficient number of targets and had had my fun I allowed myself to lie back down. A mildly burnt Koneko went up to a mildly burnt Akeno.

"... Akeno-sempie."

"Yes Koneko-chan?"

"... There appears to be a new S on the premises."

"I see that."

**Age: seven**

"Soooooo cuuuuuuuutttteeee!" The maids squealed as they dressed me in varicose girl cloths. I am currently wearing a miniature version of their uniform.

"Stop it."

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the maids called out. This hadn't been the first time they did this and I was beginning to feel frustrated. If I hadn't promised my mother not to destroy any of the maids or any more of the Mansion then I would have found this all much easier. But it doesn't help that my mother of all people appears to enjoy dressing me up in girl cloths just as much as they do.

"What's going on here?" I look up to see Uncle Yuuto, my mothers knight. He is also one of my instructor in sword fighting.

"The maids keeping putting me in girls cloths and I promised not to destroy them." Uncle Yuuto laughs a little nervously.

"You really do think about destroying things too much."

"Ah! Yuuto-sama!" The maids all rushed him in an instant. Uncle Yuuto is a very beautiful man and makes a great distraction for women. Seeing an opening I dash for an exit. The Mansion is unnecessarily large so by finding a good hiding spot I can hide for a long period of time. Though I stop myself, now is the time to think of a permanent solution. I promised mother not to destroy people or anymore of the Mansion but she never made mention of cloths. After having my epiphany I head towards the maids quarters to destroy the threat. On my way to maids I bump into someone and fall onto my backside.

"Oh my? Young Master, what are you up to?" I look up at the form of Ms Rie Kasukabe. She is one of the maids of the house hold that won't try to dress me up in girl cloths. She has long dark hair and is always wearing dark rimed rectangular glasses. She also wears a gentle smile whenever I am around. She is my only ally against the menace that is the other maids.

"I am going to destroy all the female cloths in this house so that the black dressed fiends can no longer trouble me." I answer plainly as I pull myself up.

"Wow, quite the little destroyer aren't you?" I look behind Ms Rie to find Ms El Mikamoto. She is a maid about the same height as Ms Rie but has light blue hair and breasts that almost match the size of my mother and Ms Akeno.

"I have to destroy the cloths because I am not aloud to destroy the troublesome maids." Ms El looks at Ms Rie with a slightly troubled face.

"Rei this kid some pretty scary things don't you think?" Ms Rie laughs a little nervously. Feeling that I was now wasting precious time in which the maids could realise my absence I decided to make my leave. As I made my leave I heard the two muttering amongst themselves.

"What a weird kid. Why is it you like him so much anyway?"

"W-w-w-what do you mean be that?"

"She says as she takes a photo of the kid in girls cloths on." It was at that point that I was now out of range of hearing. within a few minutes I reach the maids quarters (It really is unnecessarily big), only to be greeted by a group of unknown men.

"Who are you?" I ask in a demanding tone. I dislike not knowing things. The men turn to me. They are all dressed in a way that looks like a cross between a military uniform and a ninja costume. In an instant three of the men are holding a short blade at and are holding them at my throat.

"Listen little miss we don't want to have to hurt you, so don't scream, don't make any sudden movement and don't do anything stupid." I am confused by what the ninja soldier said.

"Why would you hurt me? Why would I scream? Why would I make a sudden movement? And define 'anything stupid'" One of the men lift me by the throat whilst snarling.

"Smart ass little bitch! You wanna die!"

"Enough!" I looked at the source of the new voice to find a female with long red hair. Unlike the others she was dressed in a clear military uniform and had one red eye and her other was covered with an eye patch. The strangest psrt was that she gave off the feel of a leader but she was clearly the youngest at what I imagined to be about the age of fourteen. "Child, do you know where Malus Gremory is?"

"Why do you want to know?" I noticed that the girl wore a feral smirk that could resemble that of a vicious dog.

"Because you telling us his where about's will insure your safety." The girl threatened getting into my face. All I could think of right then and there was how much she resembled a dog and how much I wanted one. I raised my right hand and began to pat her head.

"Down doggy, good doggy." I cued lovingly in hope that I might be able to tame and keep her. My new doggy didn't move and the ninja soldiers were frozen. The one eyed pooch then grabs me by the collar and lifts me off the ground and holds me so close to her face that our noses are practically touching.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE! WE ARE TRAIND SOLDIERS HERE TO KILL A POTENTIAL THREAT AND YOU ARE GETTING IN THE WAY!" My eyes widened as I met with surprise for the first time.

"You're assassins?"

"YES!" I was shocked, assassins! Here to kill me! They had every intention of killing me! Trained professional killers! And they were here to kill me! I was now met with another completely new emotion. Total and complete... Joy. My face split into a wide smile. I have never smiled in such a way before so it hurts a little but I don't mind. I'm so over joyed that I wish to express my happiness to the confused and angry looking doggy, so I do what my mother does when she is happy with my father. I kiss her.

The ninja soldiers are now in full on shock and the doggy looks like she is about to burn off her own skin with rage, which appears to have taken an off form of pink. But I don't care. They are bad guys! That means no holding back or playing nice.

Not waiting for the girl to recover I kick her in the face and propel myself into the air. I land behind the ninja solders in a crouching position and gather Ruin magic in both my hands.

"What the Fuck!"

"This kid is Malus Gremory! The info was wrong!"

"Spread out don't let him hit you with that stuff!" It was too late as I propelled two magic bullets half my body size at the assassins. They managed to dodge the attack. Good! I don't want this to end soon! The assassins make multiple attempts to get close to me form different directions but I can hold them off by throwing magical bullets at them. The only one I have to dodge is the red head who also appears to be capable of destroying my spells with her tonfas.

At this rate I will be so busy holding them off with magic and dodging that I won't be able to get a proper attack in. I didn't have the option of running because that would leave me unable to defend my back quickly enough. So I make a different plan. At my first chance, I shoot a magical bullet at the ground causing me and my attackers to fall to the ball room bellow.

"This bitch is crazy!"

"Shut the fuck up and kill her!"

Not one to waist an opportunity I prepare to attack in the confusion of the fall. Remembering my lessons with Auntie Akeno I begin to gather thunder magic in my hand. I can't create lightning like she can so my attack won't have the same destructive force as hers but I can defiantly get the radios.

"Eat this soldier ninja scum!" With a loud battle cry I release the thunder. I manage to destroy the three ninja soldiers and watch as the thunder continues to destroys parts of the upper floors. I look to my side and am happy to find that my doggy wasn't destroyed as well. The pooch is strong and I want to enjoy fighting her properly one on one.

I notice her blow into what looks like a whittle, but I don't hear anything. Is it a signal?! Is she calling for back up?! Please say it means that! Please, Please! We make eye contact. She charges me. We collide in a fury of punch's and kick. I need to break away from her. She has both reach and weapons. I cannot gain the reach and I won't be able to gather my magic safely at this distance, but there are many swords in the room that are used as decoration that I could use to even out the playing field. All that's required is an opening.

In our furry of blows I am bale to strike her left eyebrow causing the skin to spit and the eye to close in pain. I take this as my best opportunity. I slam both my feet into her chest and propel myself away from her before skidding onto the ground. I land near a large double handed sword that is bigger than myself hanging on the wall. Excellent.

I take the blade from the wall with both my hands and dash at my opponent unable to fight my smile. I collide with her and begin fighting with everything that I have. As we fight I begin to realise that she is my superior in fighting. She not only has superior reach, she has more stamina and experience that could mean everything in a fight. She isn't using magic, so I have one advantage over her but I cannot use it because in trying I would leave myself too vulnerable. As we attack block and counter I begin to feel weariness creep into me. The one eyed see's this and doesn't waist an opening.

She moves past my guard and strikes me in the solarplex with her left tonfa. I am both shocked and disorientated, which causes me to loose grip of the blade and be propelled backwards. As I skid to a stop struggling to stay on my feet as I struggle to catch my breath through the coughs of pain. I don't have time to react before she strikes me again, in the face this time.

She begins striking me repeatedly so to not give me a chance to regain my bearings. I feel my fibs crack but not beak. my lips and eyebrows are split causing blood to travel down my face. I think she broke my nose but I was focusing as to not notice the pain. I don't know if my arms are broken or dislocated but I cannot use them anymore.

The red headed pirate impersonator stops hitting me and I fall to the ground. I want to get up and fight but I can't. My body is beaten, broken and exhausted. But that isn't the only thing that is keeping me down. I look at my opponent and I feel fear. Not fear of death but of the aura that comes off of her body. She is looking at me like a hound would a rabbit, she has absolute resolve to kill me. I smile, I don't want to die but It might not be so bad if I was killed by someone with such beautiful resolve.

The girl with beautiful resolve stands above me. Raises her right tonfa. I close my eyes. I hear it swoop through the air. And... Heh? I open my eyes to find the tonfa girl not moving. I then notice a sword held against her neck. I then notice a Mr Yuuto attached to the blade which is far more intimidating.

"Malus-kun!" I look over to see Aunt Asia and Akeno coming towards us. Aunt Asia looks panicked, I must look a sight. And Aunt Akeno isn't wearing her usual smile and is instead leaking killing intent. "Oh Malus-kun! That looks painful!" Aunt Asia crys as she uses twilite healing on my injuries.

"Drop them." Uncle Yuuto spoke in a way that didn't resemble an order but was quiet, just quite. The girl must have picked up on this as she obeyed. "What is your name?"

"Margit Eberbath. Mercenary. Code name: 'The hound'." An appropriate name.

"I have heard of you, but you have only ever been know to work for the Friedrich family. So tell me, why do they want to kill my cute nephew?"

"Nothing. This was a separate contract from the one I hold the Friedrich family." She answers without a waver of fear in her voice. She knows that she is completely outmatched and could be killed on a whim but she doesn't so much as shake in fear. I like her more as the seconds pass.

"If you intend to lie make it a more believable lie. Over the years you have been offered many contracts but have turned them all down out of loyalty to the Friedrich family. Now tell me what they want with Malus-kun or I will kill you and then the whole Friedrich family will die before the sun sets."

"You do not posses that kind of power." She sounds confident but I can hear well concealed concern in her voice.

"Maybe, but I am not what you should be concerned about. What you should really be concerned about is all the scary people that love him. And believe me, this child was able to befriend the vanishing dragon and he isn't the scariest person on the list." I like Uncle Vali, I hope to one day fight him and blow his head off with my ruin magic.

"I was approached by a stranger with abnormal powers. After demonstrating his power he said if I didn't execute Malus Gremory he would murder the young mistress." She spoke in a way that made it appear like she was angry but all I could hear was fear of Uncle Yuutos threat.

"If this person was so powerful why not come here themselves." Aunt Akeno asked in an uncharacteristically cold voice.

"I asked the same but he would not answer." Aunt Asia is now finished healing me if I am ok and after reassuring her that I am fine she lets me stand. Twilight healing truly is an amazing sacred gear.

"Well then, now that we know what we have to know, you need to die. I hope you understand that by attacking Malus-kun you have committed an unforgivable sin and must die for it." Aunt Akeno spoke in her same cold voice.

"I understand." The Hound spoke with no fear. Knowing her young mistress was safe along with the rest of the Friedrich family was enough for her to die with piece. But I didn't want that.

"NO!" I brake away from Aunt Asia and jump at the Hound latching my arms around her neck forcing her to bend down to my height.

"Ara? Malus-kun you understand that she tried to kill you?" Aunt Akenos tone softens slightly as she talks to me.

"I know but I don't want you to kill my doggie." Everyone, including my new pet looks at me shocked. Did I say something strange?

"M-m-malus-kun? What did you just say?" Uncle Yuuto stutters making a weird face.

"Margit Eberbath is my new pet and I won't let you hurt her." I don't often like people outside of my family, particularly girls. But when I do I don't like letting go. Aunt Akeno begins to laugh.

"Ara ara, It appears that Malus-kun is more like his father then we first assumed." Aunt Akeno says reverting to her normal self. And with that My aunts and Uncle leave, I love how relaxed my family can be. When they leave I drop from Margits neck, grab her hand and begin dragging her to the door. Half way there she stops and I turn to face her.

"What's the matter?"

"What are you doing?" She glared at me. She really does look like a hound when she does that.

"Bath."

"What."

"I am hot sweaty and covered in rubble and blood. I want to have a bath and I don't trust the maids to wash my hair."

"No! I meant why spare me?! My mistress is still in danger! What if I decided killing you would be a safer risk?!"

"There will be no need for you to kill me, because my family will supply safety for the Friedrich family. Despite the hostility they just showed you, my family is very caring and will also be investigating into this strange figure to help protect me. so by killing me you would only grantee a blood bath." Margit nodded in acceptance.

"Then why spare me? I nearly killed you."

"Because I like you." She frowns.

"In our fight you showed amazing resolve. And during the interrogation you showed nothing short of absolute love and loyalty for the Friedrich's. It would be a waste for someone like you to die and besides I always wanted a pet dog." I smile at her. I am doing that a lot recently, maybe I have a concussion. Margit looks at me with something new: respect. She puts both her hands behind her back and stands stiff with her head held high.

"I, Margit Eberbath. In gratitude for sparing my life, swear my eternal loyalty to Malus Gremory until the day I die." I smile again (seriously?). I hold out my hand with my palm facing up. Margit frown at my action.

"Shake." I explain. Her face goes a tiny bit red and tries to hide her irritation.

"I don't thing-"

"Shake."

"I'd rather-"

"Shake."

"I really don't-"

"Shake." Margit sighs, cheeks red. not looking at me, she curls her finger inwards making a paw shape and rested it on top of my smaller hand. I bounce my palm up and down making a shaking motion. I made a new friend today.

* * *

**I am trying something new out so I hope you like it. I will be continuing telling bits of Malus past for one or two more chapters. Also three of the characters in this are from other manga/anime/games if you can tell me who comes from what you get an imaginary cookie. Also I haven't decided on a peerage for Malus yet so if you have any requests for characters just tell me their name and what their from and I will look into it. I am also willing to listen to OC ideas.**

**Don't really know if I have designed a good character in Malus so please give views and opinions of him please. Don't forget to review or I will curl up in a ball and cry until you do. Ta-ra.**


End file.
